User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Prehistoric Earth Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley wiki structure I have sort of created a category structure for the wiki: Category:Animals : Category:Carnivores : Category:Herbivores : Category:Mammals : Category:Birds : Category:Insects : Category:Dinosaurs :: Category:Theropods :: Category:Ceratopsians :: Category:Pachycephalosaurs :: Category:Sauropods :: Category:Ornithopods :: Category:Stegosaurs :: Category:Ankylosaurs : Category:Reptiles Category:Plants : Category:Trees : Category:Ferns Category:Geography : Category:Supercontinents : Category:Continents Category:Extinction Events That's the plan, for the moment. Toothless99 17:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) OK. I was thinking of making a list of important pages we'll need first and foremost, and then just creating those before we work on other pages. Styracosaurus Rider 17:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : Talking about this structure, according to you Dimetrodon and Wooly Mammoths aren't animals :) Toothless99 17:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : Everyone forgets to put those in at some point :) Styracosaurus Rider 17:42, November 17, 2010 (UTC) main page/wordmark I have changed the picture on the main page because I used the same one in a wordmark.... Hope it's OK. Toothless99 07:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) That's totally fine. I was going to make a wordmark anyway! Styracosaurus Rider 13:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism someone vandalised your userpage, the Tyrannosaurus article and the Arthropleura article. The last two were minor vandalism though, and another user created Tyrannosaurus Rex, which I deleted. I'll go block the other user now. Toothless99 07:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I really do appreciate the help when I can't be at the computer (I probably should have told you a while ago Fridays are bad days for me). Looks like we're starting to attract attention... Styracosaurus Rider 13:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) thought you might want to know On December 17th I can be a bureaucrat! I've made ten pages, 200 edits, and I've been here for as long as possible. In fact, by right, you SHOULDN'T be a bureaucrat because YOU don't have enough edits! Toothless99 19:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :And I created the wiki, so there >:) But keep editing. Time to do my time zone trick... Styracosaurus Rider 23:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Er, did you forget the time zone trick? You're still LOSING! Toothless99 07:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) featured article standard Do you think we could set up standards for featured articles? e.g.: *For all articles: At least one picture *For all articles: Categorised under at least one category *For a plant article: at least four lines of text *For an animal article: at least ten lines of text and at least one heading *For an other article: at least five lines of text As the articles get generally bigger, we could increase the lines of text needed to qualify. So what do you think? Toothless99 08:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC)